


Blue is poetic

by Thi_ffany



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thi_ffany/pseuds/Thi_ffany
Summary: Tate Campbell would plead for Skye Ambers last week of elementary school, when the girl was called on board.She just disappeared for 6 months without a Word, answer calls and never had anyone in your House; When she comes back, it's not just your physical that changed, but your personality. Cute girl loved by all no longer exists, now lives a bitter girl and isolated.





	Blue is poetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people!  
> I hope you enjoy this story, I wrote it while I was on the bus

Society sucks. She has been transforming young into depression and treat them as if they were monsters.

  
I never used to believe in sudden changes of personality; You are what you is, without discussions or debates. But looking for Skye Ambers in the halls of the College, I realize that I was wrong all this time.  
\------------------!!! -----------------  
-Tate? Tate!-I heard someone call me.

  
-Hi-I watch in my notebook  
I think the answer for the year 8 is 56.

  
-Tate, we're doing geography task-Daisy rolls his eyes.

  
-You're doing it again-Luke says, giving me a weak punch in the arm.

  
-No, I wasn't -I mean, putting my arms on the table and looking at my notebook.

  
-Dude, you need to get over it-the redhead in front of me said, frowning.

  
-It's been almost two years, Tate-Daisy takes a SIP of soda and look with a charitable toward me.

  
-I wasn't staring at her or anything, I was looking at the window, it's not my fault she was sitting by the window-I mean, nervous.

  
Luke buffa.

  
-We're on the side of the window.

  
Look at the side, through the glass of the window it was possible to see kids running and playing on the playground next to the school. Below the head, defeated.

  
-And everyone knows that Skye Ambers won't start Sun Daisy says while playing with bending your straw.

  
-I know, it's just ...-I start to explain to me.

  
-Are you still haven't gotten over the fact that she wants nothing to do with you or with someone-Luke says, sounding annoyed-Was her choice, Tate, she chose to isolate themselves and be alone; We and everyone loved her, she decided to throw it all away.

  
-And don't you think that's weird?- I mean angry, looking for them-She changes from nothing and we do nothing?

  
-We've tried to understand, help or ignoring-Luke says, taking deep breaths to stay calm-She didn't want to be seen or helped, just ignored.

  
I looked at the girl who talked about us. She was on the other side of the dining room, at a table away from all against the wall. Her legs were crossed and they were on the table, your black hood hid his eyes and almost completely your hair blue, pink and purple, leaving only a few slivers to shows.

  
Her notebooks were scattered on the table, even from a distance I can see long answers and complete exercises, some almost occupying half of the sheet.

  
-One thing never changed it at least-I mean with a little smile.

  
-What?-Daisy takes the look of your notebook and look at me-She was an enlightened person, almost a hippie cool, now she's ... well so- she points to Skye with the head.

  
Loose a laugh and hit the rubber from my pencil in the book.

  
-Skye Ambers just keep getting the best grades of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes of spelling, English is not my first language


End file.
